Ambitious Calling
by Poke-Yaoi-FanGirl
Summary: Kaimu is a 15 year old pokemon trainer just starting out on his pokemon journey for the first time after extensive study and practice at the trainer's school. Unlike most, he has a Brother for a gym leader and a so-called Rival who travels with him. With the growing threat of team Chrono, How will he and his friends traverse the road ahead? (accepting ocs) HeroxRival


**Here's the first chapter for you.**

* * *

"Hey Kai! You up, Lazy-butt?" Denki Called up the steps, smiling, knowing if his little brother was awake that would surely cause-

"I'M UP YOU IRRITATING FUCK!" Kaimu yelled, poking his head out of his bedroom, glaring down at him.

"Sure, Sure, you gonna come down and give your brother a hug before you leave or am I gonna have to go up there and give you one myself? I'm sure Ryuuga will be more than happy to hold you still for me again." He chuckled slightly

"Piss off, Denki!" he hissed, finally coming down the stairs with a backpack of supplies thrown over his shoulder.

"Aw, don't be such a grump, Kai," he sighed, ruffling Kaimu's hair and pulling him into a one armed hug, "you know I love your irritable ass."

He gave an annoyed huff and pulled out of the hug, "Haze, c'mon, we're going."

"por!" Haze, Kaimu's Vaporeon, responded with a curt nod, following her trainer out.

Once Kaimu was out the door, Denki flopped onto the couch, "Heh, Ever think Kai's gonna get over his brother issues?" he asked vaguely

"Only once he beats you," Ryuuga answered fairly.

"I was asking Thorn, not you." He huffed childishly, though he knew it was true

* * *

Kaimu stomped through the streets toward Akio's house out of habit, "AKIO! Time to go, come on!" he called before realizing he'd made a mistake.

"I'm Coming, Kaimu!" Akio groaned, opening his window, still half asleep, "just give me a minute.. or thirty.." he yawned as he surveyed what was surely his messy room. He had a bad habit of leaving all packing and preparing for last.

Kaimu sighed in irritation shaking his head, "Do you need help?"

"Yes!" Akio smiled, running down to open the door for Kaimu, who dropped his bag next to the door and made for Akio's room.

"Uh, Kaimu, that's not such a good idea," he said, picking up Kaimu's bag.

"you don't mean..?"

"Yeah.."

"shit..." he face palmed, "you really need to tell me things like that **BEFORE **I come in!"

"Sorry..."

"IS THAT LITTLE DIRTBALL BACK IN THE HOUSE, AGAIN, AKIO?!" a female voice screamed from upstairs.

"EAT SHIT, TSUBASA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP PUSHING YOUR HATRED OF MY BROTHER ON ME!" Kaimu hissed, "It's not my fault he turned your bitch ass down for a boy, so get the fuck over it!"

"Guys, is this necessary..?" Akio asked, covering his ears.

"not my fault your sister's a bitch." Kaimu huffed, grabbing Akio's wrist and dragging him up the stairs to his room, Tsubasa screaming her head off in the other room.

"Ah, so, let's see. Clothes." Kaimu turned to him, "You're still in your pajamas. Get dressed. I'll handle... everything else." he decided with a nod. it was almost scary how well Kaimu knew his room, but having Kaimu pack for him cut the time in half.

"Hey, where's Blitz?" Kaimu asked, having not seen hide nor hair of the lazy little Eevee since he stepped foot in the door.

"Come to think of it... I haven't seen him yet today..." Akio said, trying to pull on his right shoe without undoing the laces.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know.. LOOK for him?" he crossed his arms.

"Por! Por!" Haze called, slightly muffled by the Eevee she was carrying by the scruff of it's neck. Well, that she should have been holding. she had really been dragging a sleeping Flareon to the room.

"Took him long enough. have you ever encountered something so weird? he's so slow even his evolution was delayed." Kaimu shook his head.

"the only thing that can make him run is a battle or the promise of food." Akio laughed, petting his sleeping Pokémon.

"well, with all that out of the way, I'd say we're set." Kaimu said putting Haze in her poke ball, grabbing his bag and turning to leave.

"Ah, Wait, Kaimu!" Akio called, "I think you and I both know I'm no match for you in a battle. that said, being Rivals would be boring for both of us. I was wondering.."

"If you could travel with me? Sure. I was going to wait outside until you realized you aren't wearing pants." he said with all seriousness, an amused smile on his face that threatened a laugh.

"Wait.. what?" he looked down and blushed. He had remembered to put on everything but his pants... including his belt.

Kaimu couldn't hold back a laugh upon seeing his reaction.

"Uh... give me a minute.." he muttered, even more flustered now that Kaimu was laughing. it was possibly the first time he'd ever seen Kaimu laugh. And it was actually pretty cute.

Once Akio was fully clothed and Kaimu confirmed that they had not forgotten anything, they set off for the next town, Amber Town.

"No! don't leave yet, guys!" a younger brunette boy called, pouting by the town gate with his Sylveon clinging to his leg with it's ribbons - feeler - things.

"Sorry Hibiki, take good care of Hajime. okay?" Akio smiled at him, finding it hard to say no to the two sets of sad blue eyes looking up at him.

"fine... Kai.. can I at least have a battle?" he frowned, turning to Kaimu.

"Yeah, sure. do your best, okay?" he said, ruffling Hibiki's hair and standing back to let Haze out.

"I will," he promised, "go on, Hajime.." he nudged the timid Pokémon foreword, and with a little coercing, got it to stand where the battle would be taking place.

"you can go first, Hibiki," Kaimu said, knowing that the difference in level would cause his first attack to be a one hit KO.

"uh.. o-okay.." Hibiki murmured, obviously trying to remember what moves Hajime knew, "Oh, I know, Fairy wind!"

Hajime's ribbons unfurled and a pink wind began to blow full force at Haze, who slid a little, but held her ground well.

"Let's end this, Haze, Iron tail." Kaimu directed.

Haze's Tail glowed silver as she ran foreword, pivoting on her front paws and hitting Hajime across the face. Hajime went tumbling out of bounds, but was still barely conscious, for no other reason than love for his trainer.

"Hajime!" Hibiki cried, kneeling by his injured Pokémon, "that's enough for this battle.. you did great, boy," he petted Hajime before returning him to his pokeball, "that was a good battle, Kai. Make sure you both come back and see me some other time, okay?" he smiled happily despite losing.

Kai smiled and nodded, "see you later, Hibi-kun" he waved as he turned to leave, Akio following behind.

* * *

**A/N: **this was supposed to be uploaded on Christmas, but my computer decided to delete both, so I had to rewrite both. i'm sorry for the Delay. R&R, I really tried hard on this. Hibiki was my character in X &Y which I got for Christmas and finished the next day (it was an early Christmas present from my boyfriend.) I will be more than happy to pm my friend code to anyone who wants it. :3


End file.
